Drinking straws are often used for administering substances, such as pharmaceutical formulations, active ingredients, vitamins, foodstuffs and/or nutritional supplements. The substances in particular assume the form of granules, pellets, microtablets or powders. The substance is located in the drinking straw and is sucked, preferably with a liquid, from the drinking straw into the mouth, for example of a patient or consumer. However, the drinking straws according to the prior art exhibit the disadvantage that controllers, which are located inside the drinking straw, are damaged by compression, that the controllers escape from the drinking straw and/or that consumers injure themselves on the edges of the drinking straw.